Re-United
by Lbeard0217
Summary: When Callie and Stef both arrive home early, an unexpected figure is found in one of the rooms, bringing back haunting memories for Callie and their day couldn't possibly get any worse...
1. Unsuspected

Stef walks through the front door and sees that no one is home. "My lord! I finally have time to myself." Stef walks upstairs and sees the bedroom door open. "is someone here?" Stef knew that everyone was at Anchor Beach, including Lena. She hears noises coming from the bedroom. "Why did i take an early lunch at home? If someone is here, you need to come out now! I'm a police officer!" Stef knew something was up and decided to pull out her gun. She started creeping toward the bedroom even more, when she heard the sound of a gun clicking, preparing to fire when needed. She knew something was up, and diverted herself to the bathroom. "I've been shot before when I didn't call for backup. I need to call for backup _now, _but the perp will hear me?!" Stef thinks to herself for a few seconds before sending an *officer in distress* emergency text to her partner at the police station. .

Stef prepares for the worst. She has her gun out and makes sure her chest protector is secure across her upper body. She's terrified and doesn't know what to do. Of course it should be easy because she is a cop and does this for a living, but it is in her own home and doesn't know who it even is. She creeps toward the room, and hears someone rustling through drawers in desperate need of something. She goes to the corner of the door, when suddenly, the front door opens. Stef creeps to the top of the stairs to see who came in and she sees Callie.

"Hey, mom! I didn't feel too..." She was shushed mid-sentence. "What's wrong?" Stef asks. "There is someone in my room and I think they have a gun!" "Callie races up the stairs, as quiet as possible, and goes into the bathroom, which seems to be the safest place to be at that point. Stef joins her to tell they are going to stay there until help arrives. Then, they hear a loud bang in the room. "What was that?" asked Callie? "It was probably the book shelf that me and Lena have in the room."

No more noises come from the room after they heard the crash. "If I am right," says Stef, "that shelf fell on whoever was in there, and i am going to go in and investigate."

"Please be careful mom! I love you and don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I will sweetie! Backup will be here any minute, and we will all be ok."


	2. Mom

As soon as Stef left the bathroom, Callie hurried into the shower and lied down, hoping that if the person were to enter the bathroom in search for someone, they wouldn't find her. She waits in suspense for some noise to arise from the room, and the next thing she hears is a scream. A scream from Stef, and Callie knew something was extremely wrong.

**Callie's POV; ** I am so scared that something really bad happened to Stef, and I am wondering why it is taking so long for the backup to arrive. Stef shouldn't have gone in there without any other person to be in the house to help her out in this kind of situation. I want to know if there is something I can do. Anything at all. I slowly rise from the bathtub I was sitting in, and make my way to the door that is partially open, enough to be able to see the entrance to Stef and Lena's room. At that point I see something that I never, and I mean _never_ want to see again in my entire life. There lied Stef, and she wasn't pinning the perp down putting cuffs on them. She looked... lifeless. Not moving. her head was bleeding and I freaked out! Completely freaked out! I couldn't do anything but protect myself at that point. The nearest phone was in my room. I had to get there!

as Callie waited in the bathroom, she had small tears building up in her eyes. Who was this trying to ruin her family? She wanted to go get the phone. She was still planning her escape. Callie was right. Stef was lying in her room, limp, and almost lifeless. She wasn't moving, but she was breathing. Silence filled the house and the only thing you could hear were the slow, labored breath of Stef, and the shallow sobs being absorbed by the air of Callie. She was holding back the scream she wanted to let out. She knew that wasn't a good idea.

**Callie's POV:** I lay there. Not knowing what to do. Scared. More like frightened. I just want to run to Stef and give her the biggest hug I can! I feel like shit not being able to help her! Why aren't I helping her! I feel worthless at this point. That's when I hear it! Is that really what I hear?... A car door. I run out into the hall when I hear the front door open. It is Stef's partner and about three other people. I motion toward the room. They see tears in my eyes and can tell there is a big problem. They draw their weapons and make their way up the stairs. I whisper to someone that there is a dangerous person in the room with my mom, and they need to be careful. They give each other motions... They storm in the room. Shots are fired. I thought someone from the police squad was shot, but they call over the radio that the suspect was down and they needed two buses. One for Stef and one for the suspect and they needed to hurry.

As soon as everything seemed to be ok, Callie ran downstairs and grabbed her phone. She was hesitant, but dialed the schools number, and asked for the vice principal, aka, Lena. her voice was cracky and very hoarse sounding. "Geez! You were really sick!" Said Lena. "No mom! I'm not sick anymore! There's been an accident!" Replied Callie! You need to grab the kids and take them to the hospital now! There was a robber in your bedroom and mom was hit and all I saw was blood coming from her head, and when the police finally came, they called for an ambulance for mom and the person they shot in the room." Callie said in one long breath, and the phone hung up. When the ambulance arrived, Callie went out and stood by it. Stef was the first to exit, and they rushed her into the ambulance and hurried off to the hospital.

The next person to exit the house was the robber. The filthy robber. Callie was watching the ambulance with her mom in it, going off in the distance, and turned around just as the next gurney was passing.

**Callie's POV: **When I saw who I saw on that gurney, my heart sunk down in my body, where it felt like it was in my stomach. I couldn't breathe. He already stalks me and won't leave me alone. Why was he in my house, let alone my moms room?! I can't believe I saw him... I can't believe I saw... Liam...


End file.
